Legend of Zelda one shots
by FlaminghazelGreen
Summary: Just random one shots that come into my head. sorry, bad at summeries
1. He lay there

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry there haven't been any new chapters as of late. It's been everything from righter's block (hate that so much!) to getting new toys (like a 3DS!). Anyway, here's a Christmas present to all of you readers!**

He lay there, looking so peaceful; the Master Sword lay across his chest. He could have been dead if not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His hand tightly griped the blade that ran down his chest. Rauru looked down at the boy how had become a man in the years that he had slept in the Temple of Light. As he looked at the sleeping hero, he remembered what had happened, almost 7 years ago.

A young child, dressed all in green, had entered the Temple of Time. He looked like he had been crying and had been beaten up. In his hand, he clutched a deep blue ocarina. He walked up to the alter in the front of the temple; placing in the three stones, the Goron's Ruby, Zora's Sapphire, and the Koriri's Emerald. Putting the ocarina to his mouth, the young boy played a song. A song that seemed to echo of time itself. The Song of Time. The temple shook and the door behind the alter opened. The boy walked though, unaware that he was being stalked by dark shadows. As the boy entered the chamber in the back of the temple, his fairy companion popped out of his hat. She darted forward, exclaiming,

"It's that legendary blade…" She said in her high pitched voice. "The Master Sword." Gathering his courage, the boy stepped towards the Blade of Evil's Bane. As he got closer, his Hylian eyes picked up on the faintest of voices whispering in an ancient langue.

"Take the Sword. It is yours to take. She patently awaits her master's return. Her sole purpose is to protect the one you care for most." They whispered. He hesitated right before the sword. Would it really help him stop Ganondorf from hurting her? Pushing his hesitation aside, he wrapped his hands around the hilt, feeling a small jolt of electricity course thought his body that was somehow familiar. Using all of his strength, he pulled upwards, prying the sword loose from the pedestal. Then, something went wrong. Light engulfed the child and sword, opening the way to the Sacred Realm. The shadow, who had be watching from the door way started walking towards the door of light.

"Geh heh he! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time!" The young boy, sword in hand, eyes half closed as if half asleep, looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. "You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm. Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!" The Dark King laughed then, enjoying his overpowering triumph.

"Wh-where is he?" the child asked himself, sounding very sleepy. "Gotta, gotta stop him, from finding h-" he collapsed into sleep then. He didn't even wake up when a golden triangle hovered above him, dissolving into little flecks of light which absorbed into his skin. That's when Rauru had found him, still stubbornly clutching the Master Sword, the mark of the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly on his hand. Holding him was a slightly glowing woman with long green hair. She hugged the small child close, sobbing.

"He is too young." The woman sobbed. "Please forgive us." Rauru put a hand on the goddess's shoulder.

"Milady." He said, trying to comforter her. She looked up and nodded, brushing the tears from her eyes. She then picked up the small child, cradling him against her chest. Then gently, oh so very gently, she pried the sword lose from the fingers that were wrapped so tightly around its indigo hilt. The boy murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, shifted uncomterbly, and reached out for the sword. The woman whispered something in his ear and he relaxed slightly. Farore snapped softly and the sword's scabbard appeared in a swirl of wind. She lowered the blade part way down, leaving the etched Triforce exposed. The Goddess tapped the emblem. A distinct, very loud ring came from the connection. After a few, very odd moments, a robotic voice eminated from the sword.

"The seal on the Demon King is now at 50% maximum power." Rauru heard her take in a sharp breath.

"So low already." She breathed to herself. The robotic voice continued.

"The pulling of the Master Sword caused the already weakening seal to weaken so much that part of Demise escaped. He seeks the powers of the Triforce, as I am sure you know. He attempted to get at my master, first though." Was that sadness in the robotic voice? "I do not have significant data to be 100% accurate about this hypothesis, but I think it was out of revenge. I put my young master in to this sleep so he would have time to be prepared for the evils of the world. This sleep will also protect him until he wakes." From were he was, Rauru saw small tears running down the Goddess's face.

"Thank you, Fi." She said. "You are to kind." The Master Sword slid all the way into its scabbard then. Farore plucked it out of the air, laying it so the small child in her arms held it like a stuffed animal. Then the Goddess and Sage made their way to the Temple of Light, formally the Temple of Hylia. As they entered the Chamber of the Sages, Farore laid the boy in the center of the room. Turning to Rauru, she handed him a folded piece of cloth. It was the same color as the tunic that to boy was wearing.

"When he comes of age, will you put this on him for me?" The Sage of Light nodded and replied of course he would and the Goddess diapered into a breeze of wind.

It has been seven years from then. Rauru had done as the Goddess had instructed, watching over her sleeping champion. She had come recently, telling Rauru a few things that he would need to tell him when he awakened. The Hero himself hadn't done much while he slept. On a rare occasion, he would whisper Zelda's name and gripe the Master Sword tighter. But today was different, in that he had started breathing heavy, like he was coming out of deep water. Later, his eyelids began to flutter. Rauru leaned over him. This had happened before. Evil forces had tried to get into the Chamber, but were stopped by something. The boy had started to wake, but had fallen back into his peaceful slumber after the attacks had ended. But this time, he didn't fall back asleep. Quite the opposite, in fact. His eyelids pulled back, reveling the deep blue orbs beneath. Link, the Hero of Time, had awakened.

**A/N: I hope you like this! New chapters are one there way, they're just taking there time, sorry.**


	2. Midna's departing

**A/N: Hey everyone, Rose here. This is just a little some thing I wrote when I was bored and was righting for upcoming chapters of my fics. MAJOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS. This is based on the seen when Midna leave for the Twilight Realm at the end of Twilight Princess. Hope you guys enjoy**

**Summery: The last scene from Twilight Princess from Midna's POV.**

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" I said, looking back and forth between Link and Zelda. "Ling and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But…never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Zelda spoke up.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this word. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes, that is what I believe." I smiled sadly at her.

"Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true." I paused for a second. "If all in Hyrule are like you…maybe you'll do all right." Both Hylians nodded slightly. I turned to Link.

"Thank you. Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…" I trailed off, looking at the mirror, thinking about what I was about to do. The very thought of it brought a tear sliding down my cheek. I was breaking my own heart doing this to Link, but it had to be done. I caught the tear on the back of my hand and I pushed it slightly towards the mirror.

"Link…" I said, trying to hold back more tears, "I…" I tried to get the words out, watching the tear slowly make its way towards the mirror. There was so much that I wanted to say in that small space in time. I'm so sorry to do this to you; thank you for helping me restore the Twilight Realm … I love you… But if I said any of though things, I won't be able to go back, to leave him, so I said the only thing that wouldn't make me stay back.

"See you later…" I said before tear made contact with the glass of the mirror, causing it to crack. Both Link and Zelda turned around as the cracks got bigger, making noises. Link spun around, my name on his lips, as he saw me run up the transparent staircase that led to the portal. I smiled sadly at him, silencing his words that I knew would make me run back down the stairs to him. I tried to tell him in that smile how sorry I was to do this do him, that I'd miss him, and that I was hoping he wouldn't hate me because of what I was doing. I felt myself disintegrate, going back to the Twilight Realm. I stood on the grounds of the Twilight now, in the world of oranges and blacks. 'Link, I'm so sorry'_,_ I thought, 'I promise, one day, I will see you again; I just have something's I have to sort out. I'm so sorry; please find it in your heat to forgive me'_._ Then I broke down and cried.

**A/N: Why'd you have to go Midna, why?**


	3. Imprisoning War

**A/N: to be honest, I have no idea where this idea came from. It just kinda wrote itself. And for the record, I cried almost the whole time writing this.**

**Summery: Takes place about 12 after SS. MAJOR character death. **

Link slashed thought the last visible Bokoblin. More of their yellow eyes glinted in the burring castles firelight. The Hero stuck his blade into the ground, putting most of his weight on it and panting, waiting for the next raid. He looked up as a familiar white face walked out of the shadows. The 30 year old Hylian pulled he sword out of the ground.

"Hello Ghirahim." The demon lord chucked.

"Hello Hero. What, to tried for a rematch?" In response, Link raised his sword up into a fighting stance. Just as both took a step towards each others, a white horse jumped out of the trees, stopping at the two men. A woman jumped off the horse, holding a bundle of blanks.

"Hello again, little Goddess. Not so little anymore, are you, hm? What's that there?" he indicated the cloth in her arms.

"Two rather important things." She said simply, pulling out a small mirror without a handle. She looked to her lover. He took the bundle, holding it in his right hand, placing his body between what ever was in that bundle and the demons. The woman held the mirror in both hands, having the reflected part facing the demon. As she was the Goddess reborn, she used the magic at her disposable, causing the mirror to glow. Ghirahim leaped at the woman and Link blocked all his strikes with a single hand with a great deal of effort. As the woman finished speaking, three glowing fairies, one red, one blue, and one green, came down and settled around her. The fairies all raised there hands, using their powers to cause the mirror to glow even brighter, doubling in size. Complex patterns etched them selves across the surface of the glass. Link looked over his shoulder, looking at the mirror. Ghirahim, taking advantage of the distraction, stabbed Link in the stomach. The demon laughed as the Hero crumpled over the sword, falling to the ground as the blade came out of his body. Ghirahim raised his sword above his head to finish the 'sky child' off once and for all, but as he brought the sword down, a shape moved in of the swing. Zelda cried out in pain as the black blade slid across her chest. In that second, the white demon was sucked into the mirror, along with all the other demons in the area. The green fairy hovered over the two Hylians, saying something in the fairy's strange that would translate to:

"Can't we help them?" the blue and red one shook their heads.

"We are not aloud to interfere with their fates, Sister. You know that." They disappeared then, taking the mirror with them. Zelda made her way over to Link, were the sound of a baby's crying could be heard.

"Whoops." He said, coughing up blood, "Woke him up." Zelda crawled a bit closer, caressing her son's face, calming him down slightly. Link coughed again, blood dripping from him mouth.

"Where is our dau-" he started to asked before a fit of coughing took over.

"She's safe. Please Link, don't stain yourself. Everything's going to be ok; my father's looking after her." Link sighed in relief. Tears filled Zelda's eyes as she saw the pool of blood grow bigger by the second underneath his body.

"Zelda, I know I'm going to die."

"Don't say that!" she cried, her own wound dripping blood.

"Zelda, please stop." He looked at her, knowing his time was coming. "Please, you've got to stay alive for them, for our children. I'll see you again in the Sacred Realm." His eyes glazed over then, and he stopped moving, leaving Zelda alone with her dead husband and living son. Zelda stared at the blue, unblinking eyes though the film of tears. All she wanted to do was cry, but she had a promise to fulfill. She picked up her son who was crying again and somehow made her way deeper into the forest. Zelda soon found she was unable to walk from the lightheadedness and collapsed in front of a great tree. Blood still came from her chest, dying the grass red. She coughed, dying, but unable to die, her stubborn spirit still persisting.

"Um, Miss?" a young voice asked. Zelda managed to raise her head up, seeing a blond haired girl leaning over her. "Miss?" she asked again, "Great Deku Tree, I think there's something wrong with this lady. There's this red stuff coming out of her." Zelda lifted an arm, bushing the blankets aside to revel the small child that was her son inside. He had the same eye color as Link did and his hair was the prefect combination of Link's dirty blond and Zelda's golden locks to make a beautiful honey gold color that he shared with his sister.

"I….I have to make sure….that he's safe." She muttered stubbornly. Suddenly, a deep voice echoed though out the meadow.

"Milady, I am the guardian of these woods. I sense you child's fate. He will play a very important roll in the future of Hyrule. However, I can assure his safety as he grows up.

"Like father, like son." Zelda murmured her spirit relaxing as she heard the fate of her son. "Be strong, like your father, Link. He was a very good man. It's a good name to have." Zelda then found that she was unable to speak any further. The blond Kokiri, named Fado, started shaking her body, not comprehending the reality of death. Zelda felt her spirit slip from her body, so she thought 'If your fate is such, then I'm sorry you never got to meet you sister. When it's time for you to play your part in your story, make it a legend.' Zelda died, a smile on her lips knowing her son would was being looked after, as well as her daughter, who would be raised a princess. She let out her last breath then, and joined her lover in the Sacred Realm.

**A/N: *sob* why did I even write this? I was originally going to have Saria instead of Fado, but then I thought that Saria was a bit to happy to have seen someone die, and Fado just kinda scares me. Please R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
